Whole New World
by Dowlsgal92
Summary: Have you ever wished that you could meet your favorite Disney characters? Well, one girl is given that opportunity. She soon finds that she received more than she expected. Follow along as she gains new experiences, friends, and possibly love along the way. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Whole New World

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Aladdin or any of the song lyrics in this story.

Summary: Have you ever wished that you could meet your favorite Disney characters? Well, one girl is given that opportunity. She soon finds that she recieved more than she expected. Follow along as she gains new experiences, friends, and possibly love along the way.

Chapter 1:

"Finally 8:00PM! Time to go home!" I said to no one in partiular. I had just left my "wonderful" job as a waitress at the local diner and I was ready for my two week vactaion. I had been saving for months and was countihg the days untill i could relax without interuption. Unlocking my ront door, I look around. I have a small sparsely furnashed apartment. The living room and kitchen are only separated by a wall with a window-like hold cut into it. On one side of the living rooms I have my fold-out couch a coffee table that and an entertainent center that is holding my television, gaming systems, and a collection of DVD's that would make any video store green with envy. A small desk with my laptop is sitting in the corner to the right.

"I wonder what I should do today," I say to myself as I enter my bedroom. "Hmmm...I think I will order some Chinese take-out and watch a movie." I order the and change into my "lazy clothes," as I like to call them. Looking into the mirror, I sigh. I am quite plain looking, honestly. I am 5'2" and a little on the chubby side, with full breasts and wide hips. I have red-brown hair, with white-blond streaks, that comes to just above my bum, ice-blue eyes, and full pink lips. Sighing again, I look down at my dark green tank top and grey sweatpants that I cut into shorts. "This is as good as it is gonna get, as always."

About a half hout later, the food arrives and I sit down on my couch to watch my favorite movie, Aladdin. I cannot even begin to desribe how much i love that movie. As a child, I was teased a lot for my love of all things Disney, but I didn't care. I would pretend that the characters were with me as my friends. Now that I am older, 21 to be exact, I cannot help but chuckle at how silly I was. My smile drops, though. "I wish i could really meet them. TThen maybe I won't be so lonely," I mutter as I watch the scene where Aladdin meets the magic carpet. Suddenly, a strange, buzzing sound could be heard, and my DVD player starts to emit an ominous, red glow. I am sitting, frozen with my chipsticks holding a piece of chicken half way to my mouth forgotten, as five figures appear in front of me. "Oh. My. God," I mumble to myself as I watch Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Carpet, the Genie fall gracelessly in a heap onto the floor.

"Ouch!" I hear Jasmine yell.

"Hey! Whatch where you put your elbow!" Aaddin exclaims to the Genie, who just groans in pain. Abu and Carpet just sit there, in a daze.

Um...Hello..." I say, causing each of their heads snap up in my direction. I then remember I am still am holding food, and set it down on the coffee table in front of me.

Untangling themselves from each other, they stood. In the background, the movie was still playing, like nothing strange happened.

"Hi. I am Prince Ali Ababwa," Aladdin states, proudly, "and this is Princess Jasmine, Abu, Carpet, and the Genie." He points to each individual as he says their respective names. "Who are you? Where are we?"

I cannot help but smirk at him. My name is Kimi Forthe. You are in my living room, Prince Abooboo..."

"Ababwa!" he intrupts.

"Did anyone ever tell you that lying is wrong? I know your real name is Aladdin. My smirk deepens at his shocked face.

"How?" he asks.

"I point to the television. They all look, seeing themselves fighting Jafar in snake form, in the movie. "Hmmm...I didn't realize that the movie was almost over."

Suddenly the Genie chimes in, " How is this possible. I have fenominal cosmic powers, and know tons about magic, but this is beyond me!" He looks from the screen, to me, the back to the screen.

"No clue. I guess when I wished to meet all of you, some cosmic force made it happen, without effecting the movie, and freeing you in the process, Genie, if the lack of your lamp and wrist cuffs are anything to go by. But, that is just a guess," I state.

"So what you are saying is we are stuck here? Forever?" Jasmine asks, scared and sad.

"I guess..." I mumble, looking away, "I'm sorry." Hearing a rumbling sound comming from I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle my laughter. "Hungry?"

Aladdin rubs the back of his neck sheepishly and answers for everyone, "A little." I turn to see the others nodding in agreement.

Smiling, i go into the kitchen to get some plates, forks, and cups. "Help yourselves to some food." I point to the desk covered with large containers of Chinese food and two liter bottles of sodas. "If you want, i can make some iced tea."

They each filled their plates with noodles, chicken, and vegetables while I prepared their drinks. Abu pointed towards my drink, as if to ask, "what is that?" I smile and pick up my cup. "This is cherry soda. It is cherry flavored, fizzy goodness, pack with sugar, and guarenteed to make you hyper all day," I say in a mock salesperson's voice. "Want to try some?"

Abu nods excitedly and i pour him a small glall. He takes a sip and looks up confused, but pleased by the bubbly liquid.

"Good?" I ask, trying to hide my grin.

"Uh-huh!" He chatters as he drains his glass.

Meanwhile, the Genie silently waches me with an undeciferable expression on his face. Aladdin notices and whispers, "Genie, you ok? You haven't touched your food. I know you get distracted easily, but not like this."

Snapping out of his daze, Genie looks at Aladdin, then back towards me. "Yeah, Al, I am fine. But, there is someting about Kimi."

"What do you mean?" Aladdin asks.

"I don't know. Something about the way she acts. How she seems to be as easy going as I am. Something is drawing me to her, like I need to get to know her," Genie whispers.

"She does seem to act similar to you, with that dramatic flare. She also looks like someone that is easy to talk to," Aladdin says to Genie.

Just then, my Galaxy S3 cell phone starts to blare the Pokemon first movie theme song, signalling a text message. I finish replying to the message and look at the time in the upper right hand corner, and gaslp, "Midnight already?" I looked at everyone. "Um. I do not have many places for everyone to sleep, but the couch unfolds unto a bed," I say as I demonstrate how it unfolds. I look at the floor, blushing in embarrassment.

Genie smiles at me, making my blush deepen. "That's ok. I can poof up a couple more beds, no problem." He then proceeds to make two twin beds appear out of nowhere, and place them in the corner to the left of the couch.

"Okay. Now that that's settled, I will let you fight over who gets which bed. I am going to get ready for bed myself." I walk to my room and turn to get into my bed when I see Jasmine standing in the doorway. "Everything alright?"

Nervously she looks at me, "I was wondering if I could borrow something to sleep in."

I smile at her then walk over to my dresser, where I pull out a large teal T-shirt and black drawstring shorts. "Here you go. I hope they fit."

"Thanks" she says, taking and changing into them, before leaving the room. I get into my plush queen sized bed, and fall asleep, thinking about everything that occurred today. The next morning I wake to sunlight peaking through the curtains on my window, wondering if everything last night really happened, or if it was all a dream. I cannot belive that I am getting to meet and get to know nearly everyone rom my favorite movie, especially the Genie! He is my favorite character. To be honest, I used to have the biggest crush on him, growing up. but had to get over my feelings for him. Nothing good came from being in love with a fictional character. But, seeing him in my living room last night brought back those feelings, one hundred fold. I cannot believe how amazing he looks. In the movie, he looks kind of pudgy, but standing in front of me, he looks drop dead sexy. I can feel my face heating up at the thought. Shaking my head, I grab my towel and a change of clothes, before heading my bathroom for a shower. I turn on the water and wait for it to heat up. Deciding to switch on my radio, I begin to sing to the music that just came on.

"Because you know I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass... bass... bass... bass"

Picking up my hairbrush from the bathroom counter, I use it as a microphone, as I sing. Soon, the water is hot enough and I undress and get in, still singing and waving my arms around like an idiot., not hearing the door open or seeing the shocked figure floating in the doorway.

"Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two But I can shake it, shake it, like I'm supposed to do 'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase And all the right junk in all the right places

I see the magazine workin' that Photoshop We know that shit ain't real, come on now, make it stop If you got beauty, beauty, just raise 'em up 'Cause every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top

Yeah, my mama she told me "don't worry about your size"  
(Shoo wop wop, sha-ooh wop wop)  
She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night"  
(That booty, uh, that booty booty)  
You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll So if that what you're into, then go 'head and move along

At this point I grab my shampoo and start to lather up my hair. After I rinse the shampoo out and wash my body, I start dancing a little provocatively, still not noticing my big, blue intruder.

Because you know I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass... Hey!

I'm bringing booty back Go 'head and tell them skinny bitches that No, I'm just playing, I know you think you're fat But I'm here to tell you...  
Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top

Yeah my mama she told me, "don't worry about your size"  
(Shoo wop wop, sha-ooh wop wop)  
She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night"  
(That booty booty, uh, that booty booty)  
You know I won't be no stick figure, silicone Barbie doll So if that's what you're into, then go 'head and move along

Because you know I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass...

You know I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I said I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass...

Because you know I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass... Hey!  
I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass... Hey!  
I'm all about that bass Bout that bass...  
Hey!  
Yeah yeah... ohh... You know you like this bass... Hey...

Turning the water off, I reach out of the shower and grab the towel I had on the rack near by. I wrap it around my body as I step out of the tub, looking up and noticing the Genie standing in the doorway, looking very uncomfortable. His hands were in front of him in attempt to hide the very noticable bulge in his pants. "What the hell! Why are you in here!" I scream at him, embarrassed. I cannot believe I forgot to lock the door.

He blushes and looks at the floor, wall, anywhere, but at me. "I um...needed to use the toilet. I didn't know you were in here."

I catch his eyes roaming my towel clad body, and grin at him, making his blush deepen. "So...see something you like?"

"I um...well...um...I'll wait untill you are done in here," he stutters quietly, as he turns to leave. He stops and looks back. "Oh, by the way. You have a very nice body. I am really liking what I see." With that he winks at me and walks out the door, leaving me shocked and turned on.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. I am sorry that I haven't posted in a while. Life became a bit hectic and I had writer's block for the longest time. I should be posting something here soon. I will probably be posting two chapters at once to make up for the time I was away. Thank you all for your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am just going to say it now. I do not own any of the characters of the movie Aladdin!

Chapter 2

I stood completely still, gaping at the spot where Genie once stood. "Wha...What just happened?"

After who knew how long, the sound of laughter brought me out of my daze. After quickly dressing in a baby-doll tee and yoga pants, I pulled my hair back and left the bathroom. Upon entering my living room, everyone turned to look at me.

"Morning, Kimi." Jasmine smiled a me.

"Um, morning..." I looked around awkwardly. "Anyone want breakfast?"

"Sure!" Al replied, grinning at the mention of food.

"Okay. How does French toast sound?" I asked.

"What's French toast?" asked a very confused Jasmine.

"It is a little hard to describe. It is a pastry, I guess, that you make for breakfast. You eat it, sometimes with syrup, sometimes with powdered sugar." I could tell my description didn't help at all. "I'll show you." I then walked into the kitchen, knowing they would follow. I got out the items and ingredients required and began to prepare the morning meal, when I familiar gaze on my back. I tried to ignore it to the best of my ability, until I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. The unexpected pressure on my shoulder caused me to drop the wooden spoon that i was holding. It made a small splash in the bowl in front of me. Looking behind me, I noticed the Genie, who smirked at me, amused a the blush that adorned my face. "You need to stop that."

"Stop what?" He asked, smirk growing.

"Sneaking up on me," I said, looking at the bowl. "Shit!" I just realized that i was missing a very important ingredient. I opened the cupboard in front of me and tried to locate the missing vanilla bottle. I cursed under my breath as I found it on the top shelf. I tried to reach it, but it laid just out of my reach. "Oh, for the love of...come on! Why is it always on the top shelf? I don't remember putting it all the way up there!" Before i could try to grab it again, the hand on my should reached up and grabbed it, causing me to feel the Genie's warm chest against my back. I felt my face heat up as he waved the vanilla in front of me. "Huh? Oh, thanks." I said, a little dazed.

"You okay, sweetheart?" He asked, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"I'm fine." I focused on the task of cooking to keep myself from looking at him. Soon the food was ready and I looked on nervously as everyone started eating.

"This. Is. Amazing!" Aladdin shouted, mouth full of food. "I never knew food could taste this good!"

"You are a good cook." Jasmine said, taking another small bite.

Abu was too busy devouring his plateful to even make a sound, which I took as a compliment.

I looked over at Genie and blushed at his intense gaze. "Yes, very good. I wonder what else you are good at..." He grinned as he shot me a wink.

My blush deepened as I looked at the floor. 'Is he flirting with me? He couldn't be! There is no way he could be interested in me! We basically just met!" I thought sadly, as I looked out the window.

"So, any plans for today?" I heard Aladdin ask.

"Well, we could all go to the park, or somewhere else." I looked at everyone.

"The park sounds great." Jasmine said, standing to put her dish in the sink. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Wonderful." I started walking towards the door, grabbing my keys before locking the door behind us, not noticing the television emitting a sinister, red glow.

-Third Person POV-

Not long after the front door was closed, the television turned itself on and began to glow an ominous red. Suddenly, in a cloud of smoke pouring out from the DVD player, appeared a silhouette of a tall, thin man.

"What? Where are we?" the man exclaimed as the smoke cleared. "Well this is interesting..." He mumbled, taking in his surroundings.

"I can't believe it! We are definitely not in our secret lair! How the hell did we get here?" A small, plump bird, ranted while sitting on the man's shoulder.

"Calm yourself, Iago. It seems that we have been transported to another dimension." The man explained.

"What! How are we going to continue our plans if we are stuck here? Wherever here is! Jafar, we have a problem, a big prob..." The bird's rant was cut off as Jafar grabbed his beak.

"We just have to adjust our plans, then. We will have to find a way to get this world under our control, instead. But first, we must get rid of that street rat, Aladdin and his friends., Jafar smirked, evilly. "But first, we must leave this place and find somewhere else to reside, for the time being. We wouldn't want to necessarily alert anyone to our presence, no do we?"

The sinister duo walked out of the building and down the street, plotting their first steps in towards conquering this strange new world.

-At the park, Kimi's POV-

"Well, we're here." I announced, looking around. "There is a pond, over there, swings to the left of the pond, and a path that runs thought the whole park. This is a perfect place to relax."

Aladdin looked to Jasmine. "Want to go to the sings?" he asked, grinning.

"I would love to." She smiled as she walked away him, followed by Abu and the Carpet.

Noticing we were suddenly alone, I looked at the Genie. "Want to go sit by the pond?" I asked, blushing.

"Sure, Sweetheart," He replied, smiling.

We made our way over to the pond and sat down on the soft grass. It was a lovely day and I couldn't believe that i was getting to spend it with my favorite Disney character. I sighed, content, as I laid down and watched the clouds pass by, my mind drifting to my little crush on the Genie.

He looked over at me and grinned. "What are you thinking about, Sweetheart?" he asked as he leaned over me.

I blushed and looked away, quickly. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" There was no way I was going to admit that I was having dirty day dreams about him.

"You sure? It it is really nothing, then why are you so red?" He asked, poking my side, making me jump.

"Don't do that!" I tried to squirm away, but he stopped me by grabbing my hips. "That tickles!"

"Oh really?" His grin grew as he continued to tickle me. He then pinned me down, preventing me from escaping as he went to tickle under my arms.

"Stop...please!" I managed, while laughing hysterically, unknowingly wrapping a leg around his.

He stopped suddenly, realizing the kind of position we were in, but didn't try to move away. He stayed leaning over me, his legs between mine, stare intently at me.

I slowly caught my breath as i looked down between our bodies, noticing your position. I looked back at his face, blushing as I saw how intense his eyes were. He slowly leaned closer to me and my blush deepened. 'Is he going to kiss me?' I screamed in my head. Just as our lips were about to meet, someone behind us cleared their throat to get our attention, killing the mood.

"Are we interrupting something?" Aladdin asked, grinning in amusement. Jasmine was standing behind him, trying to stifle her laughter. Abu and Carpet were off to the side, looking confused.

I used this distraction as a chance to push the Genie off of me and stand up, blushing. "Nope!" I said, nervously. "How about we head back?" I rush past everyone, keeping my eyes on the ground as I heard Aladdin ask the genie, "What was that about?" I was already too far ahead to hear Genie's reply. I shook my head, trying to make some sense of what just happened. 'Was he really going to kiss me? Was it just my imagination? It had to be! There was no way that someone as amazing as the Genie would want someone as plain and boring as me. I cannot get my hopes up.' I thought miserably as he walked back to my apartment, not feeling the confused gaze of the Genie on me. As we walked away from the park, we missed two pares of eyes watching us from behind a tree.

-Third Person POV-

Jafar and Iago watched the group leaving the park and smirked. "I think I have a way to finally be get rid of that urchin, Aladdin, and his moronic friends, once and for all," he whispered to his parrot minion.

"Really? How are you going to do that?" the bird asked.

"We are going to use the girl to turn the Genie against his friends and destroy them." Jafar grinned evilly.

-Back at the apartment-

As soon as we arrived home, I ran to my room and locked the door. I changed into some grey shorts and a light blue tank top. I sat on my bed, trying to get the courage to face everyone. "Okay, let's take stock here." I started to say to myself. "I really like the Genie. I think he really likes me, too, but that could just be me imagining things. Could he really want me?"

"Let's find out shall we?" a voice behind me interrupted ranting. I turned around to see Jafar, grinning evilly at me as I tried to back away from him.

"What do you want?" I asked. I tried to run for the door, but end up falling flat on my face, screaming. I look down to see that my whole body was bound by rope. I started screaming louder as Jafar grabbed me by the hair and teleported us away, leaving a piece of paper where I once laid.

-Meanwhile, in the living room Genie's POV-

I watched Kimi run to her room as soon as we arrived at her home. I sat on the couch and sighed. I didn't understand why she ran from me today. Did I come on too strong? Did I scare her?

"Genie, are you okay?" Jasmine asked.

I looked at her and nodded. I poofed myself in to a giant question mark symbol. "I am just confused as to what I did wrong. Am I being to forward with her?"

She placed her hand on my arm and smiled comfortingly. "Give her time. She probably doesn't realize you are genuine in how much you really care for her. You just met, after all."

I sighed again. "I know we just met, but I waited centuries to find someone like her. It just feels right with her."

"Then go talk to her. Tell her how you feel." Jasmine said. "Maybe she needs you to assure her that you truly want her."

Just then, screaming could be heard coming from Kimi's room. I ran over, trying to get to her as quickly as I could. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I then busted down the door, just in time to see Jafar disappear with a bound Kimi. "No!"

-Third POV-

The Genie just floated in place, shocked at what he just saw.

Aladdin came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He then pointed to a piece of paper that was on the floor. "It looks like he left a note, Genie."

Jasmine picked up the paper and began to read it out loud.

"I have taken something precious to you. If you ever want to see her again, alive, you will arrive at this address tomorrow evening. You will do as I say or your little friend will never see the light of day again." She handed Genie the note, showing him the address.

"Don't worry, Genie. We'll save her." Aladdin tries to reassure him.

Genie glares at the note, fuming. "he is going to regret taking her from me. I will get her back and I will destroy his lamp, as that is the only way to destroy him.

(AN: Jafar already is a genie and has his lamp in this.)


End file.
